


Heart That Flips Just For You

by NtheDemon



Series: Arrangement of Love [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Acrobat Mark, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bank Teller Jackson, Dancer Mark, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pictures, Robbers that got caught, Serious Jackson, Silly Nickname, Sometimes Silly Jackson, Sweet Mark, Texting, Worried Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.----------------------------------------------------------Mark Tuan was successful, Mark was a dancer that was sought after simply because of his talent and how he flipped in mid air whenever he got the chance. His life was looking up... until his mother stopped by for a visit and made him very much aware of what was coming. His 25th birthday was coming close and Mark now had a decision to make, get to know this banker that his parents had found or risk jail...





	1. World Came Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This will be an arranged marriage series where all the boys can do is text and send selcas to get to know their fiances. Hope you all enjoy!

Mark Tuan was good at his job, he was very talented at finding the rhythm of the music before anyone else can, and with his acrobatics that he throws into the mix meant he was well sought after. Mark knew how to put on a show and got paid well for it, he had everything he wanted in his life, until one night his mother decided to come visit him at home to drop a bomb he didn't realize was coming. He had just gotten home from a practice he was in charge of, and he was going to take a shower and have a quiet evening at home but that never worked out for him.

As soon as he walked into his bathroom, his cell phone went off, and hearing his mother's ringtone he had set for her meant he needed to answer it. So he turned away from the shower that was calling him to see what his mother wanted. "Hello mother dear." Answered Mark which he heard a huff of laughter before his mother starting talking to him. He apparently was going to have dinner with his mother, she was on her way to grab them both something, then she would be heading there so he had about ten minutes to get a shower and get dressed. He wanted to relax but hearing the tone his mother used meant he wasn't going to win an argument against her. So that is what he did, he got washed quickly and decided to just wear a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top. Right when he was running his fingers through his wet hair, he heard a knock on the door. Bracing himself for whatever was going to happen tonight, Mark steeled himself and went to answer the door knowing it was his mother.

Dinner went well, they laughed and talked about each other's lives before his mother's smile turned somewhat sad, "Mark I know you have been busy with your own life, and your father and I are very proud of you but it seems your personal life has suffered so now we are coming up to an important day that you seem to have forgotten." Mark tilted his head sipping his water waiting for her to continue. "Your twenty fifth birthday son..." Mark shrugged not making a connection until his eyes widened greatly and he looked at her in horror. How could he have forgotten? His twenty fifth birthday was in a month and he was single, which meant under Korean law, he was now eligible for an arranged marriage or jail time. "Oh my god, what am I going to do?!" He sounded panic but his mother reached over and patted his cheek gently, "Don't worry, your father and I have already found your perfect match, he is a bank teller but you both will fit like two puzzle pieces. His name is Jackson and..." She reached in her pocket and took out a piece of paper before handing it to him. "This is his number, you know the law.. you have a day to contact him using only text and selcas. Please make the right choice son." The paper felt hot in his hand but he nodded his head at his mother before sliding it in his pocket so they could finish dinner.

After dinner, he said goodbye to his mother, and went to go rest for his day tomorrow but he couldn't stop thinking about where his life was about to go.. could he really get married to someone he had never met?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Mark slowly got up and ran his fingers through his bed head before looking at the clock, eight in the morning so he had time for a run and breakfast before he went to the dance studio but something stopped him. Looking at his nightstand, his cellphone was sitting on top of the folded number of his fiance. Biting his bottom lip, he let out a deep sigh before picking up both to program Jackson into his phone. He decided to send a text praying that Jackson wouldn't answer right away, he needed sometime to figure out where he was going with his life.

 **ME:** Hey, I am Mark Tuan, my mother gave me your number and we are supposed to talk... so hey...

He set his phone down and got out of his bed to walk to his bathroom when his phone chimed, really... already? He turned and walked back to his phone to see what the message was.

 **JACKSON:** Please tell me you aren't this awkward in person because that text screamed it, by the way I am Jackson Wang.

Mark pursed his lips together at that message, seemed his fiance had a hint of grandeur but he would just have to deal with it.

 **ME:** Not sure what to say to a man I have never met but apparently am getting married to.

 **JACKSON:** Good! You had me worried that you were going to be sensitive but you have some sass so that works for me.

 **ME:** Glad to meet your approval.

 **JACKSON:** I didn't say all of that, send me a selca and then I will decided.

The nerve of this guy, but if Mark was being truthful, he sort of liked having someone to argue with.

 **ME:** I am getting ready for work so once I am finished I will, I demand one back.

 **JACKSON:** I will, what do you do?

 **ME:** I am a dancer/acrobat and you?

 **JACKSON:** So I am getting married to a circus performer.. fantastic... I am a bank teller.

 **ME:** I am not a circus performer but if this doesn't pan out job wise then I can always try that.

 **JACKSON:** I don't appreciate the sass, go get ready so I can get my selca.

 **ME:** Yes dear.

Mark actually giggled when he set his phone down so he could hurry and get ready wanting to see the face behind the words that were sent to him. Once he was finished getting ready, he walked to his kitchen to grab a protein shake and his apple before grabbing his phone out of his pocket to take a selca before walking out of the door to get to the studio.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Off to work, talk to you soon!

He didn't have to wait long for a response although he was interested in what Jackson thought of him.

 **JACKSON:** Thank god you are hot, I couldn't put up with your attitude if you weren't.

Mark snorted at the reply.

 **ME:** Let me see you so I can decide if you are worth the headache.

 **JACKSON:**  

 **JACKSON:** Getting ready for work now.

Mark couldn't stop the lick of his lips that happened when he saw Jackson, his parents really did pick his type.

 **ME:** I approve, you are worth the headache. I am off to work, talk to you soon!

 **JACKSON:** You better!

Mark snickered before shoving his phone in his pocket so he could eat his apple, he had a new hop in his step not knowing what was going to happen but very happy he had met Jackson.


	2. Hanging Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It had been a week since Mark and Jackson started talking, the dancer already felt that the banker was making himself an important person in Mark's life. They talked whenever they were free and always said good morning and good night to each other. He wasn't even sure what his life was like without Jackson in it, and it has only been a week.

It had been a week since he first texted Jackson and Mark was still in wonder that this attractive man was going to be tied to him for the rest of their lives. Though Jackson still found it humorous that Mark was an acrobat. Not sure why he thought it was so funny but he supposed in the boring world of money, anything would be interesting. So he was sitting in the studio eating his lunch when he felt his phone go off in his pocket, pulling it out and seeing Jackson's name made a big smile cross on his face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **JACKSON:** So are you sure that I won't find you on the ceiling one night?

 **ME:** I am an acrobat Jackson, not an actual bat...

 **JACKSON:** That is what I am saying... acroBAT

Mark couldn't stop the laugh and the roll of his eyes, and shook his head picking up a piece of his sandwich popping it in his mouth.

 **ME:** Shut up and send me a selca.

 **JACKSON:**  

 **ME:** You are a dork, just wanted you to know that.

 **JACKSON:** See that is the sass again, where is my selca?

 **ME:**  

 **JACKSON:** That looks better than what I had, I guess you have to eat right for being a bat.

 **ME:** I AM NOT A BAT!

 **JACKSON:** Sure sure, anyway my lunch is about over, so text me when you get off tonight.

 **ME:** If you are lucky...

 **JACKSON:** I am always lucky

Mark couldn't stop the roll of his eyes but there was a bright smile on his face and he couldn't stop giggling. Jackson was serious, he understood that with his job that he had to be but he was joking around with Mark so that meant a lot to him. He couldn't stop smiling with he finished his lunch, Jackson was seriously becoming very important in his life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark's day flew past him and before he knew it, he was going home to figure out what he wanted to do for dinner and what to do for the night. He needed to figure out who he was taking with him to an event the studio was putting on for charity. Many asked for Mark but he couldn't do an entire event by himself so he needed talented people to go with him. Putting his bag away, he was about to get in the shower when he heard his phone go off, so he turned and saw Jackson's name which made him smile. Opening the message though, his smile went away slowly.

 **JACKSON:** I know I told you to text me first but I kind of need to talk to you sooner than I thought.

 **ME:** What's up?

 **JACKSON:** Well... I was about to leave for the day when two guys in black came rushing into the bank and one pulled a gun.

Mark felt his knees give out, his hand started to shake, he gulped some air and sat on his couch.

 **ME:** Please tell me you are okay... that they left with whatever the hell they wanted.

 **JACKSON:** I am okay, slightly shaken, but okay... one of the employees triggered the alarm and the police came fast. They were arrested but yeah....

Mark let out a soft breath before feeling his nerves slowly going away, he didn't realize how much Jackson truly meant to him until something like that happened. 

 **ME:** Good, I am glad they got him and you are okay... are you doing better now?

 **JACKSON:** Now that I am talking to you, yes.. Can I see you?

 **ME:**  

 **JACKSON:** Thanks, you are pretty good looking for a bat.

 **ME:** Send a selca please

 **JACKSON:**  

 **ME:** Thanks, alright I am gonna go eat and everything... text me if you need to talk okay?

 **JACKSON:** I am feeling better so don't worry. Goodnight my Bat  <3

Mark giggled, seemed that he will always be a bat to Jackson, but it seemed okay since he was Jackson's Bat.

 **ME:** Goodnight Jackson  <3


	3. The Flip the Didn't Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was exactly three weeks since he and Jackson started talking, Mark couldn't remember what his days were like without talking to the banker. They had gotten very close and Mark would be lying if he didn't say he was falling completely for Jackson, but of course, things were going to well for the dancer and at an event an accident happened that took him to the hospital.

Mark's life was going wonderfully, he was moving up in his field and he had someone to share his life with, Jackson had wormed his way into his heart before Mark knew but he never wanted to get him out. Speaking of which, he was currently packing up his apartment to move in with the teller. They agreed that he would be moving because Jackson did have the bigger home and Mark was able to have his own studio to dance in rather than his own living room. He would miss his apartment, it had been one of the first things Mark got when he moved on his own, but as Jackson said this was a new beginning for the both of them so he would be okay. Looking at the clock, a smile crossed his lips, it was time to text Jackson. Mark was off today so he spent the day packing and doing something he was sure his fiance would have something to say but he wanted to surprise him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** Good evening! I have a surprise for you!

 **JACKSON:** My favorite Bat! What's your surprise?

Mark hated that nickname at first but now when he see's Jackson say it, it made him smile brightly.

 **ME:** First, how has your day been?

 **JACKSON:** It was fine dear, nothing unusual, your's? Have fun packing?

 **ME:** So much, I got a little bored so I did.. something...

 **JACKSON:** See now I am very intrigued, what did you do Bat?

Mark giggled before playing with his newly dyed hair before taking a selca for his fiance.

 **ME:**  

 **JACKSON:** My my dear Bat, that is a very interesting surprise. You look phenomenal by the way, I really like it.

Mark beamed a smile that the message, he liked it but it meant a lot that Jackson liked it too.

 **ME:** Thanks now let me see you so I can go back to packing.

 **JACKSON:** Yes gotta get all the belfry things to move.

 **ME:** Another bat joke, that's cute, now let me see you.

 **JACKSON:**  

 **ME:** You look tired but attractive, so go rest, I will be packing so feel free to text me  <3

 **JACKSON:** I will do that, I love you Batsy

 **ME:** I love you too Jack, now go rest.

Mark smiled at his phone before he put it to the side to continue packing, his future was looking brighter as long as he had Jackson in it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day was not good for Mark, not in the least, and he wasn't happy at all about what had happened. He was in charge of teaching a group for a charity event the studio was getting ready for and of course they thought they were ready.. clearly they weren't because one of the taller dancers was moving to his own beat on the stage and knocked right into Mark, which led him to falling off the stage right on his leg. After the ambulance had come and taken him away to get fixed, he was in pain and very angry. Of course when he got bandaged up, his doctor told him that he wouldn't be able to dance for a couple of weeks, which meant he not only had to miss the event but now he would be stuck at a desk at the studio.

Waiting for his paperwork, and his friend to come get him, Mark pulled out his cell phone and decided to text Jackson because he needed a smile.

 **ME:** I hope your day is going better than mine....

 **JACKSON:** I had an argument with a customer over an overdraft fee but nothing unusual. What's wrong?

 **ME:** I am in the hospital...

 **JACKSON:** WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!

 **ME:** I was showing the younger division the dance moves for that charity event I was telling you about, well one of the taller morons thought he knew better than me. I got hit and fell off the stage right on my leg.

 **JACKSON:** Oh no Bat! Are you okay? Like did you get bandaged up?

 **ME:** I am alright, pissed but okay, and yeah I have a cast which means I can't dance for two weeks...

 **JACKSON:** I am sorry Bats, I know you hate not moving.. Anything I can do?

 **ME:** Love me enough so I don't kill the dumbass that did this..

 **JACKSON:** Now now, I am not marrying a criminal, though handcuffs would come in handy....

 **ME:** Mind out of gutter Jack, but thanks. I love you

 **JACKSON:** Never and I love you very much  <3

Mark smiled brightly and let out a soft sigh, Jackson always had the right things to say. When Nina came back with a soft smile, Mark let out a sigh before getting into the wheelchair he had to be put in. "Let's go, thanks by the way..." His friend smiled at him and nodded her head, they joined the dance studio together and he really cared for her, she had recently gotten married herself to a wonderful man that always brought her cookies from his bakery every afternoon.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Ride is here, so I will talk to you later, Love you.

 **JACKSON:** I love you too my cute little Bat

 **JACKSON:**  


	4. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> Out of the cast, Mark was all packed up and ready for his new life to start, his life with Jackson. It had been four amazing weeks getting to know the banker and he fell completely in love with the other, now all the had to do was to meet... and well get married.

Mark looked around at his now empty apartment, he was going to go straight to the hotel after this, so he had a chance to make sure everything was gone but he sat in the middle of the floor of his former living room. He was starting a whole new chapter of his life, and sure he was scared, it was a big jump to not only get married but to get married to someone he hadn't even technically met.. it was big. But Jackson made the leap not so scary, Mark knew that if he had the other at his side then he really could do anything. Letting out a deep sigh, Mark was going to get up, when he heard his phone chime Jackson's ringtone. He assigned his own ringtone the week after they started talking because he knew even then that Jackson was his soulmate. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Mark couldn't stop the smile on his face, when he saw the message.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **JACKSON:**  

 **JACKSON:** My Sad Bat radar is going off.... You okay?

 **ME:** I am fine, just saying goodbye to my apartment. And I am not sad... just.... ready to take this terrifying plunge with you.

 **ME:**  

 **JACKSON:** Yeah I am scared too but as long as you are at the alter waiting for me... I can do this....

 **ME:** I will be there Jack, I can promise you that... I love you and I can't believe we are actually getting married tomorrow... Like wow.

 **JACKSON:** I love you too my precious Batsy and yes, we will be married men. That is a crazy and exciting thought isn't it?

Mark nodded his head even though no one could see him, his eyes moved around his old home before he walked out the door for the last time, knowing he was ready to take this leap with Jackson.

 **ME:** It is and I am so excited that I get to be married to you!

 **JACKSON:** Back at ya babe, well I am going to finish getting ready for the hotel and tomorrow. Text me when you get there and settled.

 **ME:** Of course I will! See you soon!  <3

 **JACKSON:** See you soon  <3

Mark giggled and made his way to the car that was waiting for him to take him to the hotel that was going to be the setting of his wedding. The trip didn't take long and when he walked into the hotel he saw his parents who came right over to him with big smiles on their faces. He had already thanked them multiple times for finding Jackson but he just had to tell them once more. "Mom.. Dad, I just wanted to say thank you.. and I know I have already said it but I need to say it again. Jackson is my entire heart, like I don't think I was breathing properly without him in my life, but now I can breathe clear so thank you..." His parents wrapped him in a tight hug and Mark felt ready to start his new life, knowing that his parents were the reason for his happiness.

Getting into his hotel after dinner with his parents and then meeting his future in laws, who loved him greatly and thanked him for showing Jackson love and happiness, he was ready for bed but he pulled out his phone to text Jackson.

 **ME:** I am ready for bed, your parents are lovely by the way.

 **JACKSON:** I would say the same, your mother hugged me for a good five minutes before she let me go only to be hugged by your father.

Mark chuckled, that sounded like his parents, they were huggers.

 **ME:** Look forward to that when I finally see you.

 **JACKSON:** I am more than okay with you never letting me go by the way...

 **ME:** You are something else, I love you Jackson, and I can not believe I finally get to meet you tomorrow... then we are getting married!

 **JACKSON:** I feel that it will be like a drive by but I will hang on as long as you are there with me.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Never letting you go! Off to bed, we have to be ready for tomorrow! I love you very much Jackson Wang and I can't wait to be your husband!

 **JACKSON:**  

 **JACKSON:** I love you too Mark Tuan and I can't wait until I am married to you!! Good night!

Mark smiled at his phone before putting it on charge as he settled into bed, he needed to try to get some sleep but he was so excited knowing that tomorrow he was finally going to have Jackson in his life without his cell phone in the way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came quickly, and Mark was swept away by stylists and others getting everything ready for the wedding. He went willingly knowing that he would soon be with Jackson.

 **JACKSON:** You had better be smiling when I get up there, I am hardly awake and I am sitting in a seat letting a woman do my nails...

Mark laughed loudly and smiled at his phone.

 **ME:** I promise I will be smiling, your sacrifice is noted though.

 **JACKSON:** Good! By the way, Happy Birthday Batsy! Hope you like your birthday present

 **ME:** As long as I get you, I could care less about anything else.

 **JACKSON:** So sweet, well I am off, lady tried to take my phone. Send a selca when you are all ready and I will before we finally meet!

 **ME:** Of course! Love you!

 **JACKSON:** Love you too  <3

And with that the day continued, Mark was set in a chair to get his hair done, then a suit was picked out for him then he was ready. Once he was ready the ever excited Nina snatched his phone and demanded his posed since he looked so good, which he did, and then he sent the picture to Jackson.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** All ready! Hope you are!

 **JACKSON:** JESUS CHRIST ON A CHEETO PUFF! Are you trying to kill me?!

Mark laughed loudly and showed Nina the message who chuckled also, Jackson really was something else.

 **ME:** So I take it you approve?

 **JACKSON:** You are so banned from ever wearing something like that again, because my heart can't take it.

 **ME:** My my, seems like the Bat finally has the Great Jackson shocked.

 **JACKSON:** That he does and you are my Bat who can never wear anything like that again.... cause you need to be illegal.

 **ME:** Noted, now let me see you.

 **JACKSON:**  

Mark's breath caught, and Jackson was saying he looked that good, but Jackson was truly breathtaking and he still couldn't believe that in an hour that they would be married.

 **ME:** Wow Jack, here you are going on about me but hot damn you look amazing!

 **JACKSON:** Glad you approve, and yes you are illegal. But my dad is taking my phone so I will see you soon. I love you Bats.

 **ME:** I love you too Jackson! See you soon!  <3

And with that his mother took his phone and gave him one last hug before she left him so he could get his thoughts in order for the wedding but he knew without a doubt that this is where he belonged. He belonged with Jackson, and he couldn't believe that not only would he finally be meeting him but they were to be married. His heart jumped with excitement and Mark began to pace in his room to kill sometime before he was called to the alter. 

When it was time, his father came to get him, giving him one last hug before showing him to the chapel area for him to walk in. It was gorgeous, had light blues and tans everywhere which he was sure for him but then it had accents of black and red for Jackson. A bright smile came on his face as he walked to the alter to wait for the love of his life. It took a few moments but then music started to play and his eyes went right to the door, knowing Jackson was on the other side. And when the doors opened showing his soulmate, Mark couldn't stop the tears that came down his face in sheer happiness, Jackson really was perfect. He looked amazing and when Jackson locked eyes with Mark they both grinned happily and he could see wet tears in Jackson's eyes which made Mark's heart leap, meant they both truly felt the same way. Once Jackson was in front of him, they both reached out and interlaced their fingers together. When the priest started the ceremony, Mark didn't look away from Jackson, knowing that this was where he was supposed to be, right next to him. 

Then they were announced as Man and Husband, the crowd cheered, Jackson pulled Mark to him to capture his lips in their first and perfect kiss. Breaking away Mark smiled up and him, seeing Jackson smile back down at him. "We did it!" He giggled into his hand which Jackson smiled more and nodded, "That we did Batsy, that we did." They turned to the crowd as the priest announced them, "May I announce for the first time, Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang-Tuan!" The crowd erupted louder and flashes went off but all Mark saw was Jackson. "I love you!" Jackson leaned over capturing his lips in another kiss before smiling back at him, "I love you too! Ready to start our future?" Mark nodded and giggled, and he really was. Anything the future held wasn't as scary knowing that he could face anything with Jackson at his side.


End file.
